


No More Excuses

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why was John playing so hard to get?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Excuses

Every time Peter asked John on a date, he would always make up some sort of an excuse to turn the werewolf down. He knew the Sheriff liked him; it was pretty obvious from the eye fucking he gave Peter during one of their pack meets. So why was the older man playing so hard to get? Okay, so he tried to bite Stiles and turned Scott into a werewolf, but that was all in the past.

He had turned over a new leaf; no really he has. Yes, he was still a sassy son of a bitch but Peter was still trying to be a better man. Just yesterday, he actually helped an old lady cross the street (sure it was during rush hour but she barely got hurt). So maybe he sucked at being nice, that didn't mean that Peter was undateable. All he wanted was for John Stilinski to be his boyfriend because not only was the older man gorgeous but Peter was pretty sure the man could rock his world in bed.

Tired of excuses like “I have to wash my hair,” the werewolf decided not to give the Sheriff the option of saying no. So one night after another Argent-Hale-McCall-Martin-Stilinski movie night, Peter told John the time, the date, and the place of their first date. If the Sheriff knew what's good for him, he would show up or face Peter's wrath.

One might asked if John did indeed show up to the quiet candlelight dinner that the werewolf had planned at his apartment; well of course he did. He also stayed after for a little “dessert.” Peter was right, John did rock his world and now that he had the Sheriff, he was never going to let him go.


End file.
